Year of the Mouse Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the sixty-third limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Select your level: Year of the MouseDragonTales1.png Year of the MouseDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Year of the Mouse' *As the Lunar Year drew to a close, many curious things went missing around the Island! Small trinkets, lost coins, and obscur curios began to vanish one by one... What could have been the cause? *This had been going on for an inconvenient while, but finally the last straw, or should I say last vase had been broken! Out in the Eastern Lunar Market one particularly cranky Enameled Dragon shouted in ire as he found his Crimson Vases shattered on the floor! *"I demand to know what neerdowell is causing such mischief!" the Enameled Dragon cried out - something, or someone had been in his shop last night and must have knocked a shelf over... *At this same time, a Soulstep Dragon had tripped in the path just outside the shop and landed face first into the sidewalk! When he came to he couldn't see! But he then quickly removed the Lucky Fortune that was covering his eyes and saw his destiny, even for a brief moment. He quickly turned to the grumpy shopkeeper... *Fate dictated that this Soulstep Dragon would find himself in a thunderous clash of destiny, whatever that meant. He just knew that if the belongings were to be returned before the Lunar New Year came about, he would have to move fast and to the local shrine for guidance! *He ran, ran, and ran even more until there was no more running left in him. The Soulstep took his last step and collapsed at the Crimson Shrine - it seems fate truly was on his side. Panting with the last of his strength, he cried out to the heavens "people can't be happy while they keep losing their things, but how can I help them?!?" - his cries echoed out into the deep of the night... *Suddenly as he lay panting on the floor of the shrine he saw a Mousey Coin, one that had the distinct markings to have belonged to somebody back in the market. He didn't even realize that his strength had returned as he looked up and saw a trail of light in the sky - twelve Emberlight Lanterns were floating in a line towards the north. Where they led, he did not know. What he did know was that he had to follow! *They traveled up and up to the north where they began to circle around the top of one hill. The Soulstep Dragon had never visited this hill but it had a familiarity that he could not shake. Had he been here before? Perhaps in a previous life. Whatever it was, the lights began to glint off of an object at the top of the hill and he knew he had to trek up to save the Lunar New Year! *Upon the crest of the hill was a simple shrine, if you could even call it that. A single Crimson Gong was atop the hill with a small mallet to play it. The Soulstep Dragon picked the mallet in his hand as he grasped for destiny itself and gave a power strike upon the gong - the sound was thunderous... *From beyond the hill came a Lunar Mouse Dragon, a type not seen in at least twelve years! WIth him he had a small sack of goods that belonged to the town's folk. "Sometimes people don't know what they have until it's gone" the Lunar Mouse Dragon said. "But sometimes they learn to appreciate those they still have even more when they lose something. These objects are meaningless compared to the relationships we form, but I shall return them for the people of the village are true and kind." And with that he scampered off into the night as the Soulstep Dragon returned just before the new year began - everything back home where it belonged. Notes *The is available at level 17. *The began on January 17, 2020 and ended on January 27, 2020. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event